villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Drago Bludvist
Drago Bludvist is the main antagonist of How to Train Your Dragon 2. He was a power-hungry tyrant who sought to amass a dragon army by enslaving dragons with his Bewilderbeast before proceeding to dominate over humankind in an age of fear. He is voiced by Djimon Hounsou. Biography: Drago is described as a crazed maniac with a human and dragon army that he plans to use to take over Berk, and then the world. Stoick and Valka are supposed to know about Drago. Drago's vast financial power and authority came from keeping the fear of dragons in people and forcing them to join his army. He is steadily gaining control over the world by reinforcing the belief that he alone can control the dragons, so he alone can keep people safe. He wants to collect the world's dragons to keep the threat alive and close. With the dragons he can control those who follow them... and get rid of those who won't. The dragon riders make dragons not feared and therefore not a threat. Drago wants to make dragons feared and thinks of dragon riders as a threat. At first he thought Valka was the only one but he learns that there is an entire island full of dragon riders on Berk. Valka see him as a threat to both Humans and dragons, and also she see Drago based on her life if she continues living in isolation. Trivia: *He is referred as a mad man by Stoick. *He appears to have a cape (possibly made of dragon hide) that can withstand the fire of a Monstrous Nightmare. *Drago seems succeeded to enslave a Bewilderbeast quite effectively, as the beast doesn't look mind of letting the man on the dragon's head. *He also has a mechanical or prosthetic left arm. This is because he lost his arm to the dragons, presumably while trying to control them. However, because he wants to seem invincible, he hides it with a cape from his men and his enemies. *The characters of him and Valka are being counterparts to each other (though of being negative and positive); both are 'crazed' about dragons (Drago has many followers and back ups, Valka struggling alone), knowing ways to control dragons (in violent and peaceful ways of course), both are able to summon own Bewilderbeasts for a battle. *He has various similar facial characteristics with his enslaved Bewilderbeast as having dreadlocks, wrinkles, searching look, broad chin, darker skins than usual Vikings, well-built physique, and so on. With this point, it is contrasting with Valka's mask. *Methods used by Drago to enslave dragons are unknown; at least not in friendly way and not taming demonstrated by the people of Berk. *Hiccup and Drago seem to share some characteristics such as both own objects most likely made from the parts of monstrous nightmares and they both own prosthetic limbs, along with being a counterpart to him like his mother, maybe even more. *Drago is the self-proclaimed "Dragon God." *According to Gerald Butler in an interview: Drago and Stoick have encountered each other from the past back when Berk was still at war with Dragons. But the two men did not see eye to eye in terms of how they should have fought the dragons, preventing any form of alliance due to Drago's ruthlessness clashing with Stoick's morality. *One of Drago's dragon-capturing machines is called the Scrambler; it makes a screeching noise to paralyse a dragon into submission, and then Drago can bend the animal to his will. It's possible that Drago may have seen a Screaming Death, and had been unable to capture it, and heard it's scream, which disorients dragons. He could have based this on the Scrambler's design, which also makes a 'scream' sound, which disorients dragons too. *Drago could have drowned and died possibly after his Bewilderbeast retreated into the ocean, since he would not have been able to swim with his mechanical arm destroyed during the battle. Though Hiccup states at the end that Drago still has armies and armadas, possibly thinking that he could still be alive. Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Fearmongers Category:Swordsmen Category:Brutes Category:Movie Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Poachers Category:Hunters Category:Sadists Category:Liars Category:Kidnapper Category:Thugs Category:Barbarian Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Evil from the past Category:Vikings Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Sequel Villains Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Riders Category:Slavedrivers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Hatemongers Category:Provoker Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Possessor Category:Mass Murderer Category:Scarred Villains Category:Warmonger Category:Trap Master Category:Spear Users Category:Leader Category:Mutilators Category:Hegemony Category:Warlords Category:Old Villains Category:Fighter Category:Staff Wielders Category:Died in Disgrace Category:Wrathful Villains Category:God Wannabe Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Outright Villains Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Destroyers Category:Complete Monster Category:Brainwashers Category:Psychopath Category:Cryomancers Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Power Hungry Category:Sociopaths Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Tragic Villain Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:Bludgeoners Category:Gaolers Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Murderer Category:Sadomasochists Category:Summoners Category:Bullies